


Down South

by Spencebox



Series: Blue Moon Boys [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ABO through and through, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ben Solo Wants To Do A Lot To Rey's Breasts, Ben Solo is a Fridge, Ben Solo is an Absolute Unit, Ben was 19, Beta Finn (Star Wars), Breeding Kink, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Down South, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, Incorrect Usage of Star Wars Quotes, It's like an offhand mention i swear, It’s Not Rape With a Hard R, Knotting, Leia is Not a Good Mom, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Poe Dameron/Kaydel Ko Connix, Mystery, NOT between Rey and Ben, No Offense to Anyone from Southern Area, Omega Han Solo, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Past Underage, Possessive Alphas, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Ben Solo, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey and Ben Are Meant To Be, Rey was 16, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sketchy Shit in the Background, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unspoken Weird Shit Going On, Unstated Drugging, Vaginal Sex, big dick ben solo, fluff if you squint, half story half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: Omegas were on the brink of Extinction, and staying in Jakku was a a death sentence. But luckily for Rey...“Please Rey, Armitage and his family live down here and they’re perfectly normal. Do you remember Ben Solo? He lives down here too! His mom Leia kind of runs a few of the businesses here and is pretty cool. And Ben even turned out to be an Alpha; he’s totally not like the ones in Jakku. I talk about you sometimes and he seems to remember you. If you have the chance, stop by and we can catch up!”Rey saw no harm in driving down to the Deep South to Coruscant to stay with Rose for a couple of days. Besides, how bad could it be?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Blue Moon Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744777
Comments: 11
Kudos: 347





	Down South

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2k written for the next chapter of But I Do, and instead of finishing that, I spent my day writing this.

Who knew the South was so _freaking_ hot?

It was painful for Rey to continue driving with the heat from the open widow slamming her in the face and making her eyes watery. It was painful enough to have no working AC in the too hot pleather seated truck, and the broken aux cord was just salt in the wound. She turned the radio on, trying to find the least amount of static on one of the Southern, but non-country music stations.

_“…And this just in, another O body was found in the Creek by Forward Rivers, unknown cause of death but the mating gland was freshly marked—“_

She clicked it off and let the silence resonate through the car.

It was more and more frequent to hear news reports and radio broadcasts about Omega related murders, rapes or unwanted mating. It was becoming normal to hear them, and Rey was beginning to learn to expect to hear that Alphas were growing in numbers, and that Omegas were _dying_.

As of 3 weeks ago, Omegas were on the radar for extinction.

She’d had friends who stopped showing up to work, others fucked and bred against their will—it had been horrible when she’d walked in on her boss Poe Dameron pounding the eighteen year old intern Kaydel against his desk, Alpha canines already planted in the young O’s mating gland. Poe had snarled at her when she’d walked it, but never once stopped thrusting or even thought of releasing the broken and bruised flesh between his teeth, blissfully unaware of the Omegan tears coating his desk.

Rey had left Jakku 3 days later, having really no one to say goodbye to, or really wanting to. And it was a miracle that she even had somewhere to go.

Coruscant was deep in the Southern Region, and Rey had heard only the worst stories of what happened if you went down there. But her best O friend Rose had sworn by it.

_“Please Rey, Armitage and his family live down here and they’re perfectly normal. Do you remember Ben Solo? He lives down here too! His mom Leia kind of runs a few of the businesses and is pretty cool. And Ben even turned out to be an Alpha; he’s totally not like the ones in Jakku. I talk about you sometimes and he seems to remember you. If you have the chance, stop by and we can catch up!”_

Rey’s painted nails dug into soft material of the steering wheel, thighs clenching at the memories of one Ben Solo and his delicious scent that had always made her wet with too much slick. But then he’d left, and apparently, where Rey was going, was where he was.

Rey squinted against the summer sun, trying to read the sign—20 miles to Coruscant, Gas Left—and she made the left, seeing as the gas was pretty low.

It was a measly gas station, but maybe they would have snacks, and a second for her to stretch her legs. It was the gross sticky heat that had her sprinting inside, moaning at the AC and smiling at the cashier, whose nametag read ‘Brendol’.

She must have been 17 or maybe younger, bright red hair, and the nasty crimson mating bite on her neck was bright like a beacon. It was easy to smell that she was an Omega, and the dark red hickeys littering her chest lead farther down that Rey could see.

“Hey stranger, what can I do you for?” She had a southern twang, like from the cowboy movies Rey liked to watch.

“Gas for 1, and—“ She snatched up a cool water from the freezer and two bags of Dorito’s, “I think that’ll be all.”

Brendol nodded and rang up the items, all without looking away from Rey’s unbitten neck.

“We don’t get much O’s like you ‘round here. Last one I saw, my brother fucked her real good.” Brendol leaned in and sniffed hard, “You here to fuck my brother?”

Rey reared back at the blunt question, “I’m sorry I don’t thin I know your brother, so no, no thank you. How much?”

Brendol blinked, “$11.56.” She licked her cruelly curved teeth like a hungry lion, “You should, bet he’d mount you real good; he likes you city girls more anyhow.”

Rey placed a twenty on the counter and licked her dry lips, “Keep the change, have a nice day.”

Brendol reached forward and snatched Rey’s arm, tugging her close, “You best kiss that freedom goodbye O; once you go in… you don’t come out.” She reached up and scratched at the bruised mating mark, “My Daddy says I can’t ever leave him, and I’m gonna give him some pretty pups.”

Rey snatched her arm back and left the store, pumping the gas as fast as she could before hopping in the car and driving on, ignoring the warning from the deeply demented Omega that had no doubt been used and mated by her Dad, the man no doubt wanting to keep every Omega to himself and keep his family name alive.

Rey pitied the Omega, and drove on to Coruscant.

* * *

Rose was waiting outside of a moderately sized home on a wooden porch when Rey arrived at the address she’d been given, hair still curling in the most unnatural way and belly flaring forward in a peachy summer dress.

“Rey! You made it!” The two girls enveloped in a massive hug, well, as much as they could around the protruding belly, and Rey started unloading her stuff as Rose talked a mile a minute.

“I’m so glad to see you Rey! The things Armie and I hear about the outside world is just horrible, I was so worried you wouldn’t make it, and I can’t wait for you to meet Armitage. I’ll admit, he’s a bit much but I just think he’s the bee’s knees. And Ben! —Oh you have to meet Ben. Yeah, it’s been like what, ten years right? I really think you two will get along, he’s just like he was in school but boy did he grow up and I just—I’m so glad you’re here Rey.”

Rey nodded and followed Rose inside, tasking stock of how nice the house was, seeing various pictures of red haired children, only reminding her of Brendol.

“And, here’s your room.” Rey nodded and set down her things, “Thank you so much Rose, you have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

Rose smiled and patted her belly, “There’s no one else I’d rather have here Rey, I just know you’re never gonna want to leave.”

_Once you go in… you don’t come out_

Rey shook away the ominous words, “This is just temporary Rose, I just need this safe haven for a few days and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Rose looked shocked at the words, but kept her mouth shut. It was out of her hands at this point.

“Get dressed into something cute, were going to the Solo’s for dinner.” Rey groaned, “You know I’m kind of tired Rose…”

“Rey Kenobi, I said a lot of nice things about you to the Solo’s so you’re going to put on something cute so they can see I wasn’t lying and show Coruscant what you have to offer.”

There was no use trying to evade Rose, so she shed the slightly sweaty tank and jeans and decided on a short blue polka dotted dress with an open back and thin spaghetti strap sleeves, omitting a bra in favor of comfort and sliding on some matching sandals that left her small toe exposed to the cooler air.

She wasn’t really one for make-up, instead opting to throw her hair up onto the three-bun do that had gotten her more insults than compliments in middle school, though stared warily at the exposed mating gland on the crease of her neck, wondering what it would look like with teeth marks.

It wasn’t as if she _hadn’t_ thought of ever mating with an Alpha, or having a brood of pups running around her feet as another grew in her belly. The thought of spending her heat—well, the suppressants she took stopped that, but she was running low and getting more seemed to be out of the question in a place like this—with an Alpha, was something that truly excited her, but with Extinction on the brink, survival was her biggest concern.

Rose practically squealed at the sight of Rey, “Leia is just going to eat you up. C’mon, it’s just a few minutes out.”

The two O’s walked out of the house and started the trek across soft grass, exchanging a few words here and there about what had been going on with each them.

“And Finn? Is Poe still your Boss or did Upper Management finally get some sense knocked in and downgrade him? Is he still sniffing after Bazine? Or did she get with that one Alpha Phasma?”

Rey made to update her on all the things she’d missed, but it seemed they’d arrived at the Solo’s. It was a massive house—a mansion by any other standard—and Rey was overcome with a nervous feeling, feeling a bit unready to see her high school crush after all this time. Was he still the massive lumberjack from long ago? Did he still have ears that all the girls laughed at, the plush kissable lips and dominating nose that could no doubt sniff out any mate he wanted.

God, she’d let Ben sniff up her dress any day.

Rose knocked hard and rocked on the balls of her feet, smiling bright at the pale ginger haired man who opened the door, engulfing her in one monstrous hug, crushing the baby bump to his stomach. He was taller than Rey and Rose, and his pale skin looked nearly translucent, stretching thin across his skull, in a way that had him looking quiet scary, if only not for the vibrant shark like smile on his face.

His long arms released her friend but kept her to his side, “I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost, my Rose.” He pecked her cheek before turning to Rey, “Ah yes, and you must be Rey, Kenobi right? Rose has told us so many stories about you, it’s honesty nice to put face to everything after all this time.”

“And you’re, Armie, right?” He scowled for a flicker of a second, grip tightening on Rose, “Armitage. Armitage Hux.” He stretched one long arm forward and she gingerly shook his hand, noting how large it was in comparison.

“Well, come inside you too. Rey, let me introduce to the owners of this fine house. But in the meantime, please help yourself to a drink in the kitchen.”

The interior of the house was beautiful; high ceilings and stark white walls with a lovely chandelier gracing the middle of the decadent room.

“Do you like it?”

Rey whirled around to face an older woman with greying hair, a wide smile on her aging face. Large black-framed glasses rested on the tip of her nose and a black dress covered her form. She was an Alpha, a rare female one at that.

“It’s stunning. Is this your design?” The female Alpha chuckled, “Me? I couldn’t think of this if you paid me. My Omega Han is the decorator of the bunch, though don’t tell him I said that, I’d rather not have another yelling match tonight.”

The woman stepped forward with an outstretched hand, “I’m Leia Organa-Solo, and I’d like to welcome you to Coruscant.”

“It’s truly a pleasure to be here Mrs. Organa-Solo—“

“Leia, please, we’re all friends here.”

Rey gulped, but continued, “Well, Leia, it was chaos back in Jakku, and once Rose told me I could stay here until everything calmed down…well, I’m truly grateful.”

Leia smiled with crinkles around her eyes, “I’m so glad you’re here Rey, after you meet everyone and get real cozy-,” she chuckled in a full teeth smile “-You’re not gonna want to leave.”

A shiver went down Rey’s spine at the second hearing of those ominous words, shooing the feeling away when Leia started to lead her to the kitchen, “Is there anything you’d like to drink? We have Omega friendly Liquor, unless you want something stronger…”

There was a massive liquor cabinet full of different bottles, all different in color, shape and size, but Rey knew she couldn’t handle her drinks and had the bladder of a child.

“If it’s all right with you, I’ll just have a water.” Leia snorted and pulled out two long neck glasses, fetching out two nearly identical bottles of white wine, a respecting ‘A’ and ‘O’ symbol on the lid.

“A little white wine never hurt anyone Rey.” It was in her nature to obey, so she took the offered glass and sipped, trying not to show the utter distaste for the bitter drink and watching as Leia downed hers in one gulp.

Leia rested a hand on Rey’s back and led her from the kitchen, “Now then, there’s just a few more people to meet and then the party can really start—“

“ _Rey_?”

A quiver ran through the entirety of Rey’s being, running through her veins and puncturing every cell in her body, like touching an electric wire with wet hands and feeling the surge of electricity through your bones. The glass of bitter wine would’ve slipped from her hand if not for the bone-crushing grip she held, fearing it would crush in her hand and send blood down her arm.

His voice had definitely gotten deeper, more like the hard gravel that littered the construction sights he’d worked at for Community Service in High School, more _Alpha_.

“Oh Benjamin, I was just coming to find you and show you are guest, though from what I’ve heard you two have met before.” Leia’s voice sounded as though it were underwater, and Ben and Rey were alone in a deep-sea cavern.

And yet, she still hadn’t turned around and _looked_.

But her feet did turn, and her head did tilt up and take in the mammoth of a man that was Ben Solo. He was just…gargantuan.

If you put this man next to a refrigerator, Ben would have a few good inches on it, and no doubt be just as wide. He was an absolute unit of a man, and she found it hard to look away.

His hair had once been short and barely reaching his ears, but now rested on those thick broad shoulders, shiny locks that she wanted to run her fingers through and simply feel. His nose took up a good portion of his face, a smattering of moles ranged from cheek to cheek, and those oh so kissable lips were still plush as ever. It was hard to stop staring, but she noted his stance and really _tried_.

He was breathing deeply through his nose, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides with restrained desire and passion that could rival any of the Alphas on the property, and a strength in his wide muscles that could no doubt lift Rey clean off the floor. He was a mountain of a man, and Rey wanted to climb him like a tree.

“Ben.”

He seemed to snap back to reality when his name left her soft pink lips, taking in her soft sweet face— _nothing had changed, it’s been so long since he’s counted the dusting of freckles or seen the crease of her nose, and the gland right there looked so soft_ —and really looking at her still child like chubby cheeks that he could only hope their pups would inherit, and not something like his horrid elephant ears or disproportionate features that burdened him through every year of social life.

No, they would be all Rey.

“Well, I guess I’ll leave you two alone.” They were barely aware of Leia sauntering off, a pleased smile on her face and already picturing their adorable babies, wondering if suggesting baby names during dinner would be too much.

Rey tried to talk first, but her throat felt so dry and Ben beat her to it, “It’s been a long time Rey. I never really thought I’d see you again.”

She found her voice, “I wasn’t the one who left.” It was a dramatic pause that had her continuing, “I searched for you, asked everyone around if you were coming back but—“

He stepped forward; one step back for her as breathing in his deep rich scent had new feelings arising in her panties, ones that she’d felt for no other Alpha than Ben.

“I didn’t want to leave.”

“But you did.”

Her back was against the milky cream painted wall as he took another wide step her way, backing her into a corner as though she were a frightened bunny rabbit, and he the ferocious predator. Her hands stayed at her side, clenched in fists as dizzying breaths left her throat. His head lowered and allowed his nose to lightly skim her soft skin, breathing in her sweet scent— _still as sweet as peaches._

She gasped as the tip of his nose rested upon her bare gland, his once clenched hands now griping her elbows to press her closer to his bulking form. He wanted to feel her, touch her, and taste her.

“There wasn’t a day that I didn’t miss you Rey.” She watched as he spoke with a heart breaking sincerity, “I wanted to go back for you, tried to so many times. But I was violent, volatile… _unstable_.”

He seemed to be trying to find the right words to placate her wariness of him, “You know me Rey, and I know you and… I never stopped wanting you.”

“Alphas before you have told me that they know me. They don’t.”

She wasn’t lying; Alphas long after Ben had disappeared from her life had told her they knew what she needed, what she was born to do, but they were wrong. And the one standing before her had _abandoned her_ , how could she trust him again?

It was his lips against the tip of her ear that sent a shudder down her spine, his voice a crime against humanity with how sultry his unearthly deep voice was in her ear,

“But I do.”

And he was right.

They moved in tandem, one with the other; she scrambled to climb him with arms encircling the wide broadness of the meat behind his neck, knees trying to clutch his hips, all while his large, massive and wide-reaching hands gripped every piece of her they could reach. A quick swipe of her thighs and a simple lift to place her on the wide berth of his hips, those plush lips sucking every piece of flesh he had been denied the past ten _fucking years._

A broken moan left her lips as the firm shape of his cock pressed against her core, wanting to lift her dress and let him absolutely rail her until the walls shook. But logic set in, and the fact that his friends and family were just in the other few rooms had her pressing a hand against his wide chest, stopping his nipping and sucking.

“Mmm?” He made a noise of displeasure, lightly nudging under her chin, wanting to taste more— _hell, never stop_ —but she was insistent, though he kept her firmly in mid air, pressed against him. “Ben, your family are here and I refuse to let you have your way with me in this hallway. Now, let me down.”

He was disgruntled, making angry little growls as he set her back on her feet, hands not budging from her soft hips. “I can’t let you leave again Rey, It will _kill me_ if you go somewhere I can’t.” He gulped and wet his lips, “ _Please_.”

But she just gave him a smile that rivaled the sun, “Silly Ben, we’re going to have to dinner with Rose and your family, and then talk about where we go from here. Are you alright with that?” She tried to ignore his thumb rubbing circles on her hip.

He nodded, watching her face for every detail and every movement. He’d missed his Rey, more than she could ever know.

“I’ll do my best to protect you from my mother.”

“She’s not the one I need protecting from, _Benjamin_.”

She squealed like a piglet when he dived for her neck, teeth nibbling and fingers tickling her sides.

* * *

“—And then Chewie here starts to say a bunch of nonsense about how he knows how to rewire the calcinator and next thing I know, I’ve got tubes in my arms with Leia screaming for someone to get me a better doctor! Bunch of shit bout how I deserve the best and all.”

Leia had poured Rey another glass, watching the bubbly easily slid down the girl’s throat.

Rey remembered Han Solo from when Ben had lived in Jakku until he turned 19, a crisp three years above her 16 year old self, and all the days she’d spent learning about cars from Mr. Solo, at least until Ben would finish his homework or come back from Poe’s house and drag her away to his own room, locking the door and chucking her on his bed, refusing to remove his nose from her throat or hands from her hips.

She rubbed her thighs together, trying to qualm the memories of him throwing her legs over his broadening shoulders and devouring her developing cunt with a ferociousness that had always left tears sliding down her cheeks and a ringing in her ears.

Han approved of Rey, and that much was obvious to Ben, but he’d still taken away the only Alpha Rey had ever wanted in her life.

“No one but you found it funny Han.” Leia had a small smile on her cheeks, and took another sip of wine.

“Ehhh, you had to be there. But enough about me, how’ve you been Rey? It’s been, what, ten years right?”

All eyes were on her; Armitage and Rey watched like a pair of hawks, and Ben sat next to her, one of his hands rubbing the smooth skin of her thigh. “I’ve been good; I worked for a mechanic, Unkar Plutt—“

“Plutt! Really? That guy was the scum of the earth and his ass should’ve been in jail long after I bailed on that town.” Han wasn’t lying; Plutt was a massive asshole of an Alpha, and Rey was pretty sure he worked for the Omega Slave Exchange.

“I didn’t work there for long, just enough to get back on my feet. I met Rose after a while but then,” Rey turned to her and made eyes, “She just up and left so I made a friend with a Beta named Finn, very nice guy. He got me an office job from one of his friends Poe.”

“You worked for Dameron?” She nodded at Ben, taking in his tightening grip on her thigh, “I would’ve stayed in Jakku, but…I caught with his intern.” She added, “Forcefully.”

No one said anything, “Aside from that, It was a pretty boring life in Jakku.”

Han whispered, _‘cause it’s a trash pile_ ’ but Leia elbowed him in the ribs, covering his snide comment with a cough.

“Well I’m glad you’re here now. A toast, to Rey.” Everyone lifted a glass and cheered, glugging back their drink of choice and smiling in a way made Rey feel like she was a part of a family. She found she loved this feeling.

“Well, as fun as this was I’m feeling pretty out of it.” Armitage cut in, “And I really should be getting my Rosie back home. She’s due any day now.”

The couple stood and waved everyone away, Rose giving Rey one last hug before following her mate out of the Solo manor and into the night. Chewie was next, saying something like “Don’t wanna leave Maz by herself too long, starts getting ideas,” and sauntered out into the night. Leia, Han, Ben and Rey were the only four left.

“Omega.” The sharp choice of words came straight from Leia’s mouth, and Rey would’ve assumed it was directed at her, but Han turned to his mate with a furrowed brow. “Hon…”

“Leave us.” It was impossible to deny an Alpha’s direct order, and she watched Han stand with a rage filled look, stomping upstairs and eventually slamming a door. Leia snickered, “Hm, Omegas…so _dramatic_ ”.

The sick ominous feeling from before hit her full force, the feeling of something being utterly _wrong_.

It was like watching a horror movie; his mother going from the sweet mom to the dominating Alpha, and back to the caring woman who’d made a family roast.

“I do hope you’ll like it here Rey, we’ve done everything we can to get you out of that rotten place. You were always meant to be here. I just know that you and Ben will be so happy here.” Ben was quiet, but the hand on her thigh was near painful tight.

Rey heard the words, but they didn’t… make sense.

“This wasn’t necessary Mom, she already wanted me. She would’ve stayed.” What? Rey was so… confused.

“She would’ve left the second she had the chance Ben, I did you a favor. Now get her out of her, she’s smelling up my house.”

Then it was just Rey and Ben, Alpha and Omega. His nails were digging into her thigh, and a high pitched whine left her throat; half from pain and half from…. Who the hell knows? He turned to her, full lips downturned, “I’m so sorry Omega, I didn’t want it to happen this way.”

The world blurs for a while; the creamy white of the walls reminds her of the vanilla ice cream she used to eat with Ben, and the grass of the green sweater she stole from him before he left. And the world smells of Ben; of musk and hard rock but ocean breeze and lavender all in one. He was intoxicating.

“Rey…?”

And then the world starts to crash, and she finds herself in a new house. It is the polar opposite of the stark whiteness of Leia’s, and the black silk sheets reminded her of 19-year-old Ben—his sheets had been the same.

“Can you understand me?” She nodded, even if her head felt like it was filled with jellybeans.

Ben looked at Rey, laid out in his bed, like something out of every dream he’d ever had, except his mother didn’t drug her in his head. He hated his mother—truly—and knew it wasn’t necessary, knowing the pull he felt to Rey wasn’t one sided. She was born to be his.

The blue dress that had looked so good on her was now a rumpled pile on the floor, tits bared to the ceiling with a silk pink cloth covering her warm cunt. Ben had dreamt about her tits; small in size but just perfect for him to hold, to suckle, to rest upon after a long day at work. He could already picture them plump with sweet creamy milk, ready for future pups to gather nourishment—or just for his own belly.

Rey felt his hands on her and moaned, back arching to the ceiling, wanting more. And he gave her just that and clasped one warm tit between his teeth, suckling the small bud and pinching the other between his thick fingers.

He repeated those motions; one nipple between his wet lips and the other rolled between his fingertips, taking every twitch and moan she had to offer. And if the smell of slick in the air was anything to go by, she was enjoying it as much as he was.

After thoroughly bruising her small perky nipples, he looked into her dazed eyes and smiled, all oddly shaped teeth and soft lips, “Is this what you wanted?”

Is it?

Rey knew, in her heart, that she wanted Ben Solo, and it was the only thing that made sense.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted. I—“ She sat up and reached for his larger hand, placing it against her chest, “I feel you, right here. I always have.” Sometimes, the want she had for him scared her.

Ben smiles like he’s just seen the sun for the first time, “Don’t be afraid of it, I feel it too.”

He sought out her lips, devouring them in a hungry kiss as his hands traveled down to her last piece of clothing, wanting to taste her slick on his tongue. Her hands were trying to remove his shirt, wanting to see and feel all of his creamy skin.

He threw it off and moaned as she started sucking on every inch of him she could reach, pecking and kissing all of his hard muscle while still trying to hump his entire being. The hand that had traveled down to her panties was done with simply rubbing the outside and instead his whole massive hand was stuffed inside, rubbing her clit.

“Ben, Ben, _Alpha, please._ ” He let out a growl and moved with a flurry of motions, pushing her back and tearing off the thin panties, all while shimmying out of his own jeans, cock fully hard and bobbing in the air. He would give anything to just fuck her already, knot her sweet pussy as he’d wanted to do years ago, but tasting her was priority.

“I’ve dreamt about your cunt Rey, I want to taste your slick for days.” Her left leg was thrown over his shoulder and she yelped when his plush lips closed around her soft budded clit, suckling and tugging in a way that drew gasps and moans from deep within her chest. The slick was shiny and wet, coating Ben’s lower jaw and tasting of peaches.

Rey was in ecstasy; she gripped his deep black locks and tugged him closer, wanting to ride his face to completion and not waste a drop. There was no break in his ministrations, relentlessly tugging on her clit and tonguing inside her wet walls, trying to juice her like a lemon.

Her cry echoed through the room, nails tearing into the sheets as her cum drenched the mighty Alpha, him never stopping and licking her clean. Only then did he stop and sit up, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand and watching her with wild eyes.

It felt surreal to have Rey Kenobi beneath him and he truly wanted to savor this moment, but the Alpha in his mind was roaring mate, bite, breed.

It was easy maneuvering to get her legs on either side of his hips, and line his cock with her wet entrance, rubbing the tip in her wetness, “Have you ever taken a knot before?”

A deep blush covered her cheeks and ran down her chest, “No, I never wanted anyone after…” The Alpha in Ben preened at that knowledge, knowing his knot would be the only one to ever grace her glorious cunt. Only he would ever fuck her like was the meant to be.

“Good Omega, my knot was made for you.” He slid his cock in as slow as he could take, groaning at the feel of her sleek walls around his pulsating cock and the utter warmth she held in her sweet cunt. He never wanted to leave.

He stopped when he was balls deep, pressing against every open space she had but refusing to move, wanting to let her adjust to his length. And she laid there gasping, feeling so full but wanting more, trying to reach down and rub her abused little clit and gasping when he grasped her arm in his hand and shoved it to the bed, lightly moving his hips back and forth, broken moans leaving her lips.

“Al-Alpha, Ben please fuck me Alpha _harder Alpha_ —“ He takes those moaned words as enough of a sign to jostle her closer and set a punishing pace, fucking into her so hard she’ll feel him for days, and hopefully a pup will already be stewing by the time the night is through.

God, he can already picture the pups she’ll bear, already see the domestic life with Rey. No more Jakku, no more work, just them… together.

She comes so fast that he simply doesn’t stop; fucking her through her first orgasm and gripping her plush hips so hard that tomorrow there will no doubt be dark bruises. It feels like home, to be balls deep in Rey, and he never wants to leave.

He can feel his knot forming, and quickly switches positions, turning on his back so she’s bouncing on his cock, though he sits up to cup her bountiful ass and help her along, sniffing at the bare mating gland in the crease of her throat, practically begging him.

“You want this ‘mega? Be my mate and bare my pups?” He let out a deep growl as he felt her twitch around his cock, “Never let you fucking leave me, never again.”

Her head fell back and that was all it took for him to surge forward and bite, blood welling up in his mouth but not letting go, already feeling the Mate Bond form in his mind; feeling what she feels, seeing what she sees.

Rey was near boneless and the fresh Bond was in her head, wiping away all the dreams of traveling the world, of dream jobs and promotions, instead having only thoughts of never leaving Coruscant and bearing pup after pup with Ben.

His knot had formed, holding them together; her in his lap and him kissing the bloody bite mark, hands rubbing her warm and smooth skin. Her deep breaths warmed his throat, and her eyelids started to droop. “’M sleepy.”

Ben smiled and leaned back; letting her lie on his chest, “Sleep my Rey. Tomorrow, we’ll talk about everything.”

Rey drifted off, and behind her eyelids was a life with Ben Solo that she had somehow always dreamed of. And Ben…

Well, he always knew she would like it here, and knows that now she’ll never want to leave him.

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments, I ask for, please
> 
> or 
> 
> tell me what you thought! I love writing Reylo ABO and if anyone has any suggestions, they're more than appreciated!


End file.
